Lonely Heart
by Xx.Hikari The Light.xX
Summary: Yami and Tea’s relationship seems to be rather steady and easy going…that is until they both discover that Yami will be moving. How will Tea cope with this? Will their relationship continue to live on?


**Lonely Heart**

_**Luna, Princess of the Shadows: **Hi ya'll! This quick, little one-shot is kind of like a sequel to **You Found Me**. I was inspired to write this, again, for my boyfriend. Hope you all enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

_**Pairings: **YamixTea_

_**Warnings: **Depressive thoughts. _

_**Summary: **Yami and Tea's relationship seems to be rather steady and easy-going…that is until they both discover that Yami will be moving. How will Tea cope with this? Will their relationship continue to live on?_

_**Shout-outs: **I like to take this time to say thank you to **soul breed **and **Cecelia DevilAngel**! You're both a constant inspiration to me and when I write, I write because of you. You two always have such great comments after reading my stories and I appreciate them all! Again, thank you so much! I love you guys! – Hugs – _

* * *

It was a rather dull afternoon in Domino City; one of those days where you didn't feel like doing much of anything. Tea Gardener, however, was an exception. Despite the weather, which wasn't exactly being co-operative, she was in a rather cheerful mood. She had just been informed that Yami would be coming over to visit her. She could barely contain her excitement, she was that happy. As she waited patiently for him to arrive, she stared out the window, watching the tiny droplets of water fall heavily from the darkened sky. When she noticed a black Sunbird pull into the apartment parking lot, her face literally lit up with joy, sparked with pure happiness.

After a minute or two, she heard a knock on the door, knowing almost instantly who it was. The moment she opened the door, she nearly tackled Yami on the spot and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Nice to see you too," Yami smiled after pulling back from the kiss. "So, are you going to invite me in?" he inquired.

It seemed as though Tea had zoned out for a moment because it took her a minute to reply. "Oh yes, of course. Do come in." Once Yami was inside the apartment, Tea closed the door behind him. "You can have a seat on the couch while I make some hot chocolate for the both of us."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Yami asked, his amethyst eyes locked onto her own sapphire blue orbs.

"No, I'm all right. Thanks for the offer though," Tea replied.

"Anything for you," Yami whispered into her ear, kissing it lightly. Tea's cheeks brightened a light glow of rose.

"Well I guess I should get that hot chocolate started now."

"Okay, I won't hold you back any longer," Yami spoke rather seductively, pressing his lips up against Tea's, getting lost in yet another fervent kiss. The moment they pulled back, he was the first to speak. "Now I'm serious…I won't distract you anymore until you're done making the hot cocoa."

Tea blushed once more, allowing a small giggle to escape her soft and tender lips. She then walked over to the kitchen area as Yami went and sat down on the couch, watching his girlfriend's every move. Once the young brunette was finished, she brought two mugs out into the living room, both filled with steamy hot chocolate and fluffy white marshmallows. She placed one mug in front of Yami and the other in front of herself as she took a seat beside her boyfriend.

"There you go," she said with a pleasant grin.

"Thanks hun," was Yami's response before he kissed her again.

Pulling back, Tea added, "Such a flattering way to say thank you."

"Isn't it?" Just as they were about to lock lips once more, the phone rang. Tea sighed and got up off the couch, walking over to the chair-side table. She picked up the phone and greeted whoever was on the other line.

"Hello? This is Tea speaking."

"Tea? It's Yugi," the other voice, which was rather cheery, replied.

"Oh, hey Yugi! What's up?"

"Just calling to see what you're up to. Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity and I were all going to go to the mall to hang out and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?"

"I wish I could Yugi but Yami is over right now and we kind of wanted to spend some time together today. Sorry. Maybe another time?" Tea really hated to bail on her best friends but she rarely got to see Yami because his job almost constantly kept him working overtime so the only times they could spend with each other were on the occasional weekends.

"Sure thing. I know how much your time with Yami means to you. It's no big deal. We can hang out anytime."

_Yugi's such a great friend. I don't know what I would do without him. He's always so understanding and rarely lets his anger show_. "Thanks Yugi. So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep," Yugi replied, a cheery tone still ringing through his voice.

"All right. Bye," Tea said as she hung up the phone.

"That was Yugi I presume?" Yami asked, leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Yah, he wanted me to go to the mall with the gang but I told him that you were here and he just said we could go some other time. He didn't seem to mind."

"Yah, Yugi's like that. He's very understanding when it comes to matters such as this."

Tea then walked back over to the couch and sat down beside Yami. The spiky-haired Pharaoh wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body, providing her with more warmth. Tea slowly closed her eyes, soon beginning to drift away from reality. She was just too comfortable in the position she was in; she wanted to stay like this forever. But forever was a big word and she didn't want to start thinking like that yet. She had always told herself not to plan for the future because if she did, it would be heartbreaking if all her future wishes didn't come true. This way, if she just let life take her wherever it did and expect the unexpected, the future may hold great things for her and her partner.

Yami, who still held her in his grips, began stroking her hair, whispering soft and loving words to her. "I love you Tea…and always will. I'll always be here for you and don't forget it. No matter where I am, I'll always be with you in spirit. Always…" as Yami began to trail off, Tea's eyes fluttered opened as she stared up into her boyfriend's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"What's wrong? Is something troubling you?" Tea knew something was wrong when Yami began to trail off during his speech. He would always do that when he was upset and this made Tea concerned for him. She wanted to do anything to help him, although sometimes it wasn't so easy for him to accept her support. "Please Yami…you know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone else, I promise. Just please, tell me what's bothering you…"

"I…"

"What?" Tea inquired, placing her hand on top of his. Yami looked down and then back up to the concerned brunette.

"I…I'm going to be moving…" That made Tea immediately freeze up, stunned for words.

"You're…what?" she finally managed to stutter out. She didn't want to believe Yami words but deep down in her heart she knew it was true.

"Yah. I'm leaving for New York on Monday so I only have today and tomorrow to spend with friends…and you of course. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't want to upset you. Don't worry though. We'll still be able to contact each other over MSN Messenger, the phone, and the occasional visits," Yami explained in a reassuring tone.

"I know…but it won't be the same. You see…I've never been in a long distance relationship before. I don't think that I could handle it. I mean, whose going to be here when I'm feeling upset or depressed? Who's going to be here when I graduate from high school? Who will I take to the prom? Yes, I do realize that my friends will still be here, but it's not the same. I'm used to you being by my side all the time…not just on occasion. I'm scared Yami…scared that I might lose you…" She clutched Yami's hand tightly as a few tears presented themselves and started falling from the brunette's sapphire blue orbs and onto her pink skirt.

Wrapping his other arm around her, Yami started cradling Tea in his arms, whispering ever so softly into her ear. "It's okay my love, I'll always be here. I told you that. You won't be able to lose me that easily. Once I become attached to someone I really and truly love, I'm hard to lose. So I guess that means you're stuck with me." A smile graced Yami's lips as Tea looked a little happier than before.

"Thanks Yami…" she sighed pleasantly. "I needed to hear that."

"That's what I'm here for, to offer you comfort when you need it."

"And I thank you for that every day of my life…" A few more tears trickled down her cheeks; although they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness and joy.

Smiling, Yami lifted Tea up off of him, sat her up, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Tea, when I leave I want you to promise me something…"

Tea tilted her head to the side, wondering just what he was going to ask of her. "What is it?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't mourn when I'm gone. I know that you'll miss me dearly, but mourning will only make it worse. If you shed your tears over my leaving, you will never get over your feelings. Keep your head up high and don't look back…for if you do, the tears will fall."

"I…"

"Promise me. Please Tea, for me. I only ask this one favor of you and that is all. Please…promise me that…" Yami pleaded, looking even deeper into her crystalline orbs.

"I…I promise…" Tea finally managed.

"Thanks…" Yami spoke with gratitude overflowing in his voice. "So…do you want to come with to the airport and wish me off? I'm sure Yugi and everyone else will be there too."

"You know I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Tea replied, smiling from ear to ear.

_At least she's happier now. I knew I could change her mood right around. I just needed to talk it out with her for a bit. _"Well I guess I should be going. I got to finish packing up all my things," Yami said, getting up from the couch and heading over towards the door. Tea immediately followed. They gave each a hug and kiss goodnight before Yami spoke up once more. "I'll pick you up at 11:30 Monday morning. My flight leaves at 1:00 but they advised me to be at the airport a good half an hour before then."

"All right. I'll be sure to be ready by then," Tea replied.

"Ashiteru. Good night," Yami called to his lover as he exited the apartment.

"Ashiteru," Tea called back, stepping out into the hallway, watching him disappear around the corner. "Ashiteru forever…" she mumbled silently to herself, walking slowly back into her cramped apartment. It seemed so empty now that Yami was gone. She wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, that was for sure.

* * *

**Monday morning; the day of Yami's leave **

**June 27, 2005**

**9:05 am**

Tea woke up that morning with a slight headache. She had barely gotten any sleep the previous night because she was up until midnight talking to Yami on the phone. Then, when she got off, she sat in bed and read until about 3:00 am. When she did eventually fall asleep, she woke up at 6:00, decided to go back to sleep, then woke up again at 8:00. She still didn't want to wake up so she fell back asleep and when she woke up she looked over at her alarm clock and noticed it was 9:05. Finally she decided to get out of bed and drag herself into the bathroom to do her morning routine.

Afterwards, she made herself some breakfast: a toasted bagel with cream cheese and orange juice. She wasn't really that hungry but decided that it would be best to at least have a healthy breakfast. Once she finished eating, she sat in the living room waiting for Yami to call and tell her that he was on his way. It may have only been 10:00 but she just wanted to see him again so badly.

**11:15 am**

_Fifteen more minutes, _Tea thought hopefully, patiently watching the phone, waiting to hear it ring. _He should be calling any minute…_ To end that thought, the phone rang. Tea immediately reached for it and picked it up off the receiver, nearly dropping it in the process. She was that ecstatic.

"Hello?" she spoke in an overly cheery tone.

"Hey Tea, it's Yami."

Tea nearly squealed with joy but contained herself. "Hey Yami! Are you coming yet?" She knew she shouldn't of asked that right away, but she couldn't of contained her excitement any longer.

"Yep, I'm just on my way out the door. So I'll see you when I get there. I should only be about five minutes. All right?"

"Sounds good!" Tea exclaimed, but kept her voice to a minimum. With that, both hung up the phone at the exact same time. Tea then walked over to the kitchen table, grabbed her purse and her keys and then headed to the door. She slipped her sandals on and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. When she closed the door, she put her key in the lock, turned and locked it. Then she walked happily down the hallway towards the elevators. That phone call had put her in the best of moods.

Once she got outside, she saw Yami waiting for her in his black Sunbird. He waved to her through the glass, of which she waved back. When she got in the car, she gave Yami a quick kiss on the lips and then they were off to the airport.

"So, where are Yugi and the others?" Tea asked.

"They're going to meet us at the airport. At least that's what Yugi told me," Yami informed.

"Oh okay."

**

* * *

**

**Domino Airport**

**11: 35 am**

When Yami and Tea arrived inside the airport, they saw Yugi and the gang waiting for them.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea called out, waving to the group.

"Hi Tea! Hey Yami!" Yugi shouted back, motioning for them to come over.

"I can't believe you're leaving Yami…" Serenity spoke up, looking up at the spiky-haired teenager.

"I know, but we'll still be able to keep in touch. I'll be coming home for holidays and there's always email and talking over the phone."

"Yah…but it won't be the same. We're used to seeing you almost everyday, not just on occasion…" Serenity sighed.

"It can't be helped. I have to go to New York to get my schooling so that I can become a professional actor, just like I had always wanted to be but could never fulfill that dream. That's because Domino College doesn't provide programs in the dramatic arts, so I have no choice but to go away for college," Yami explained in full.

"I understand…" Serenity said, sounding a little more enlightened. She knew that she would see Yami again. So did Tea. Both girls seemed to take Yami's leave the hardest because other than Yugi, they were the ones that were closest to him. It's hard to say goodbye to the ones you love; to the ones you're closest to in heart. But you eventually have to, like it or not.

**12:45 pm**

**_Attention all passengers boarding flight #16 to New York, New York! The plane will be leaving in fifteen minutes! Please begin to board immediately! I repeat! All passengers on flight #16 to New York, New York please board immediately! Thank you._**

"Sounds like you got to go," Tea said, repeating the announcer's message.

"Yah…" Yami sighed as he took Tea by the hand.

"Bye Yami. We'll miss you," Yugi spoke for the entire group.

"I'll miss you guys too. I'll be sure to call you when I get settled in Yugi."

"All right. I look forward to it!" Yugi exclaimed happily. He was sad to see his **_brother _**leave; they had done everything together, from hanging with their friends to just spending a relaxing day at home. You name it; they did it all.

"Bye!" Everyone chorused together as Tea and Yami walked away towards the correct gate.

* * *

"I'm really going to miss you Yami. But I know you'll be back soon. Just take care and work hard in school, okay? I'd say school's more important for you right now."

"Don't worry Tea, I will. I'll work hard for you because I know you'll always be there, looking over me with watchful eyes," Yami sighed in pure bliss as he wrapped his arms around the brunette, embracing her in a warm hug. Tea returned the hug and whispered two soft-spoken words into his ear.

"Ashiteru forever…" Then the unexpected happened. A few tears flowed from Yami's amethyst eyes; they were tears of happiness, tears of bliss. He would never forget this moment…not as long as he lived…

* * *

_**Luna, Princess of the Shadows: **Wow…that was a long story. I always find ways to make the ending so sweet! I don't know how I do it, it just comes naturally I guess. Anyway, review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. Also, tell me if you want a third sequel. I'm willing to make one but only if you readers want it. So if I get enough people asking me for one, I will indeed write it. It may not posted ASAP because I'm going to Calgary for six weeks during the summer and won't be back until August 17th. Then, afterwards, I'm going camping for ten days. But after I get back from all that, I'll have seven days before school starts again so I'll try and post updates then. Thanks for reading and again, don't forget to review! Luv ya'll! Ja ne!_


End file.
